Oh Simple Thing
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: Song fic. Read and Review, please.


**I'm working on a few oneshots, possibly a multichapter, but my problem is staying focused on one story. I thought of this song fic as i was 'focusing' on a different story. READ and REVIEW, please?**

* * *

><p>After high school, Spencer and I drifted apart. There was never a break-up or anything. We just went from being together all the time to hardly ever seeing each other at all. We talked all the time, though. Spencer called me one night, around the time she usually calls anyways. She said that we were going in different directions. And that she hoped I was in her future. She told me that she loved me and then said that this was goodbye for now and not to forget her.<p>

Ha-ha. Like I will ever be able to get over those ocean blue eyes, or those golden locks of perfection.

All of that happened seven years ago and today is my future. Hopefully, a future with her. Kyla, my twin sister, married Glen, Spencer's older brother. So, Glen is going to be doing his own part in this master plan. He is supposed to make sure that Spencer is in front of a TV at 8:30 tonight. As long as he does his part, I think I can do my part.

When my dad died, I got lots of calls and letters and emails from different people saying they would help me out any way they could. I remembered one of the guys names some months ago when I was constructing this grand plan. Anthony James is the president of some big broadcasting network. And I convinced him to let me have five minutes of air time. On EVERY channel. So now all there is left to do is wait until tonight.

**8:25 P.M.**

"_Hey._" Glen called me to let me know Spencer's status.

"_Hey, uh, yeah. She is sitting on the couch._"

"_Okay._" Wow. Great details there.

"_I, uh, told her that there was something coming on at eight thirty that I wanted her to watch with me._"

"_Great. Just…I'd like her to hear the whole thing, but if she gets up to leave…let her._"

"_Haha, okay. I doubt she will be leaving. But ok. You start soon, right?_"

"_Yeah. OH. Yeah, later._" I look behind me at the band and wave to them really quick. Then, I look at the clock on the wall in front of me and my heart beats along with its ticking down to the last second before eight thirty. The On Air light is on.

"This song is for someone I lost once. I hope she still sees me in her future." I laugh out loud at old memories and then look back towards the camera.

"This song is yours, Spence." The band starts up, me playing the piano. I lean towards the microphone and start singing.

_**I walked across an empty land**_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet**_

_**Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go? So why don't we go?**_

_**Oh, this could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

When I finished singing and playing, I ran for the exit, pulling my phone out of my pocket. Three missed calls from Glen. I call Glen back.

"_Hey, why did-_"

"_She watched the whole thing and then took off!_"

"_I knew she would. I know where she is too. Don't worry._" I hung up the phone and started running to my truck.

The woods behind our high school use to be Spencer's and my favorite place to go. A lot of the times we skipped school, we spent the day there. Just talking or just sitting in one another's presence. Making memories.

A few months ago, I moved back to my hometown. The first place I thought of going to was those woods. When I got there it wasn't the same. The place was dead without her there with me. That is when I started writing the song and constructing the grand plan.

It only took me nearly ten minutes to get from the broadcast station to the old high school. I took time to put my boots on that I keep in the tool box of my truck. I know it rained last night, so the ground is probably muddy. I grab my little flashlight and start walking to the woods.

When I was almost to the river I heard something behind me. I turned around really fast and flicked my flashlight's light in the direction of the noise.

Nothing there.

I keep walking until I get to the river and I sit down on the ground against a tree. I turn my flashlight off and sit looking at the water rush by in the moonlight. Without Spencer, my life rushed right past me these last seven years. I wonder if Spence feels the same. I thought I might have a chance tonight.

"I thought she would remember." I say to the darkness. My eyes start burning and I know that I'm fixing to have a breakdown. I put my head in my hands and sigh.

"She did remember." I take my head out of my hands and look up at Spencer. "She just got lost in the woods." I laugh at her ability of getting lost and she laughs too. I stand up and take a step towards her.

"I'm glad you remembered." She slowly starts to smile.

"How could I ever forget? I spent the best years of my life out here with a beautiful brown-eyed girl." I'm smiling now.

"Same here. Except the eyes were the color of the ocean in the morning." She smiles and nods her head.

"I bet those girls miss each other. A lot. A hella lot." She laughs. I can't help it, but I have to ask her.

"Did you? I still miss you, Spence." I take another step towards her and she doesn't step away from me, so I continue with my path until I'm close enough to feel her body heat.

"I've missed you for 7 years, 2 months, and 10 days." She tells me with tears escaping her eyes. I wipe them away and hold her face between my hands.

"I want you in my future. I can't see it clearly, but when I look hard enough…you are there with me. I just need somewhere to begin." Her arms are around my waist now.

"You've always been in my future, Ashley Davies. I have seen it clearly, and you are definitely there with me. Do you, uh…think we could, maybe, begin here?" She asks shyly whilst blushing.

I pull Spence's face into mine and bring our lips as close as they will go without touching. When she realizes what I'm doing she smiles slyly and then catches me off guard with her lips taking mine.

"I would love to begin here. Only at my house or your place. It's really too damp out here for that sort of thi-" A slap on my arm and a laugh interrupts me.

"Ash, you know what I meant!" I laugh some more and then I tell her seriously.

"I do. And nothing would make me happier than beginning once again with you. I will begin a million times if that is what it takes." Spence blushes and grins at me.

"I love you, Ashley. In case this is the end of everything, I want you to know that fact." She leans forward and kisses me again.

"Spence, I love you too." I tell her when our lips break apart. I lean my forehead against hers and close my eyes, hoping that this isn't just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Oh and the song is "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. Anyone know any good songs? Suggestions?<strong>


End file.
